Big Fish in a Small Pond
by captk
Summary: Sakura Haruno is forced to leave her ideal life for a rural lifestyle. how will she handle the new guys in her school let alone her dream shattering? lotsa pairings :-D
1. Chapter 1

Sakura sighed as she looked up at the building in front of her. "Konoha Senior High School" was written at the top of the closest tower. It was her new high school. At 14 she hadn't actually wanted to leave her old home and friends but circumstances had changed and she found herself here, in this little farm town, with her family. She couldn't help but to glare at the building in front of her. It reminded her of how she had to leave all her old friends, her life. She found herself cursing her father's job. Something about building a new plant in the middle of nowhere in order to save money. True, she had been proud of him for being assigned to run the new plant but deep down she was throwing a tantrum like a 5 year old. Moving hadn't been in her plan for her life. She was supposed to stay in the city, date her boyfriend through high school, go to college, get a medical degree, and then marry her college sweetheart. Nothing about moving. She thought her plan was ruined when her mother's best friend had died and left them her daughter but Kitty was practically her sister and didn't throw too much of a wrench in her life. But the moving had. Now she didn't have all the access to top hospitals for internships nor was she close enough to the prestigious colleges for them to really notice her.

"C'mon Sakura!!! We're going to be late." Sakura snapped out of her reverie to send a glare at her sister. Kitty just sighed and bounced away. Sakura literally winced. She was actually bouncing. Like she was happy. Though it was no surprise to her. Kitty was hard to phase. She had cried for a couple of weeks over her parents but had gone on afterwards as if nothing had happened. Sakura always loved that Kitty was happy but at times like this it bothered her. No one should be that cheery when they had just been ripped away from their comfortable city living. "Stop staring at the school like your going to burn it down. At least give it a chance"

"How are you not bothered by this Kat?" Sakura called to her sister's retreating back. She saw her shoulders go up and down in a shrug. Sakura decided not to bother anymore and hurried to catch up with the now skipping Kitty.

Once they got inside, Sakura was somewhat shocked to find the hallways deserted. 'oh crap, we're late on the first day' she internally berated herself for letting this happen. As unphased as always, Kitty let out an 'hmm' before looking at the doors.

"What are you doing Kitty? We're already late." Sakura snapped at her. Kitty just looked back at her with a smile.

"Looking for the main office. We can't get to our first class without our schedules, can we? And we're new. The teachers can't actually punish us."

"But my attendance record…"

"Oh hush. You're too worried about the small things. Harvard won't care if you were late to your first day at a new school." Kitty continued down the hallway, occasionally pausing to inspect a sign further. Sakura, fuming inside at Kitty's nonchalant attitude, slowly followed. She then paused outside a door with a sign overhead that read 'main office'.

"Kitty, you missed one," Sakura said with a laugh. Kitty spun around and gave Sakura a confused look.

"What?" she managed out before Sakura pointed up to the sign and Kitty broke out laughing. "Haha god I'm an idiot."

"Only sometimes," Sakura replied before opening the door and walking in, Kitty managing to slip in right after her. Glancing around, the office was deserted save the lone secretary at the desk in front of the door that read 'Principal'. It was a tiny room with some cabinet in one corner and some windows across from it. 'God is this whole town fucking tiny?' she asked herself internally.

"Hi there!" Kitty said in her overly cheery voice to the secretary. Sakura suppressed a giggle when the secretary jumped and stared at the two. She was a medium height with short choppy black hair. Sakura noticed a pet pig sleeping in the corner and wondered what kind of planet had they moved to.

"Oh good morning. How can I help you?" she was as cheery as Kitty. Sakura internally groaned and hoped Kitty would take care of everything.

"We're new here and need our schedules." The secretary nodded and waked over to the cabinet.

"Names and grades?" she called over her shoulder.

"Katsumi Natsume grade 11 and Sakura Haruno grade 9." Kitty said distractedly. Sakura looked over at her and found her inspecting the principal's door. She had a sudden image of her sister getting hit with it.

"Here we are. Ms. Natsume, will you be driving to school?" the secretary asked while searching for another piece of paper. There was a sudden crash and Sakura outright laughed as Kitty knocked over a pencil holder on the desk. The secretary must not have cared because she didn't say anything about it. Sakura knew it was best. Kitty got her name for a reason and it was best not to bother her about her inane curiosity.

"I can?" Kitty asked in confusion. This time the secretary laughed.

"Of course dear. You are a junior. We have plenty of open spaces." She walked back to her desk which now had an almost empty pencil holder and extra pencils on it, courtesy of Kitty.

"Ha then yes I will be driving." Kitty practically shouted with glee. Sakura inwardly sighed with that news. Kitty hadn't been able to drive at their last school, since they were in the city and parking was insanely limited. She had been itching to drive since she couldn't and the minute they got into the country, she had had her car sent to them.

"Alright just fill that out and bring it with you tomorrow. And here are your schedules. We have two students that will escort you around today and help you assimilate into this school. We'll just wait for them."

"Assimilate?" Sakura finally spoke up. "What do you mean assimilate? Its just high school."

"Well our high school's very cliquey. I'm not the best at explaining since I'm a teacher, but you'll see soon enough." The secretary smiled and moved the scattered pencils into the holder. Sakura noticed Kitty was reading her schedule intently and she decided to do the same. Most of her classes were easy and typical of a 9th grader to take. Well all except the language. They had given her French, when she had taken Italian in her old school.

"Um excuse me miss..." she trailed off, not actually knowing what to call the secretary.

"Shizune." The woman finished for her.

"Right. Well, my schedule seems to be wrong. You see, I've never taken French before. Don't you have an Italian class I could take?" laughter was heard from the doorway to the principal's office and the door swung open to reveal a very busty woman with blonde hair and amber eyes.

"We don't have Italian here. Our school is too small and under funded to afford that." Sakura just glared at the woman.

"And what if I don't want to take French?" she snapped back. Kitty's sigh was heard and Sakura saw her take a step closer.

"Well, you can just skip it daily and eventually you and I will become best friends." Sakura glared even harder but decided to just deal with it. This woman was NOT going to ruin her dream by giving her detention. "All of our students are required to take a foreign language."

"Yeah about that." Kitty spoke up. "I speak Spanish fluently. My father was Columbian. Can I just not and say I did?" the principal looked at her for a second, seemingly contemplating.

"You can still be signed up for Spanish. It should be an easy grade for you." Kitty frowned but nodded her head. Sakura was still inwardly fuming as the door behind them opened up.

Sakura looked around as a blonde woman and a young woman around her age entered. The girl has blue-black hair and the oddest eyes she had ever seen. They were pale white and seemed like they could see into your soul. Sakura couldn't help but stare. She was intrigued by the girl. When the girl blushed, Sakura realized that she had been staring and felt rude. She smiled and the girl then took notice of the taller one beside her. She was around 6'1", if Sakura had to guess, with blonde hair high in a pony tail. She had one visible blue eye and the biggest grin Sakura had ever seen.

"This is Hinata and Deidara." Shizune said, pointing at the shorter girl then the taller in respect to their names. Sakura smiled and shook Hinata's hand.

"Hi. I'm Sakura." She said with a smile. 'Might as well make the best of it' she told herself. The pale-eyed girl smiled and shook her hand in return. There was suddenly a crash and both girls looked around to find Kitty straddling the other girl with an enormous grin.

"You are the prettiest man I have ever met." She declared suddenly. She girl (or man according to her demented relative) just stared at her shocked, then started laughing.

"You're probably the first person I've met to know I wasn't a girl, un" he stated. Sakura felt her jaw drop.

"You're a fucking guy!" she yelled. He looked over at her and laughed while nodding.

"language." The principal barked out, which went ignored by the four teens.

"That's normally the reaction I get. How'd you know by the way, un?" he said, his focus back on the woman straddling him.

"Your chest is flatterer than Sakura's." Kitty stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Deidara laughed, while Sakura stalked over to her sister and picked her up.

"What was that supposed to mean?" she snapped in her face. Kitty's face instantly fell from laughing to sadden.

"I'm sorry Hun. It's the truth though. But you'll eventually grow out of it. Look at me." She pointed at her own chest with a laugh. Sakura frowned and set her down. She was right after all. Kitty had gone from flat chested to a size 36D in the summer between her freshmen and sophomore years. Sakura could only hope to be so lucky.

"Well now you're all acquainted, you should get going. These two need to be informed of the social groups before class starts." The principal stated before going back into her office. Shizune nodded in agreement, while Kitty helped Deidara up, while apologizing for knocking him down.

Once they were in the hallway, Deidara dragged Kitty away while Hinata and Sakura walked at a normal pace. Hinata seemed very relaxed about everything, while Sakura was inwardly complaining about the school still. She also had a ton of questions about the school but couldn't find the right one to start with.

"So…"she managed out after a second, and then decided to get the social group thing out of the way. "What'd the principal mean by social groups?"

"Tsunade always has a different way of putting it. But pretty much, our school is controlled by two groups. First there are the junior's leaders. They're Itachi Uchiha and Sasori Akasuna. I'll point them out in the cafeteria. They're from the most influential families in Konoha and everyone chooses one of the two sides. Deidara is friends with Sasori so I'm betting Kitty will wind up in that group. Next we have our grade. We have Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara Subaku. Sasuke is Itachi's younger brother and took it upon himself to outdo his brother. Sasori didn't much like that so he picked the meanest kid in our grade to run for him. It's like a family thing. Only Gaara and Sasori only look related." Sakura was shocked that the girl had spoken so much. She hadn't picked her as the type to say more than a sentence to someone she was uncomfortable with.

"So which group are you in?" Sakura asked. Hinata instantly blushed a deep crimson.

"W-w-well I-I'm in Sasuke's." she stuttered out. Sakura knew she was missing something but decided to ignore it until she could figure it out on her own time. She just nodded in acknowledgement and they continued walking until they reached to double doors. "This is the cafeteria. You'll see about the two groups as soon as we get inside. Everyone always meets in here before classes start."

________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________

**Hah I'm trying things down here today. So this is my new story. I dunno how its gonna go. Yeah it's a high school story. I like them. No clue why, since I usually hate anything to do with a 'normal' life. But yeah, enjoy.**

**Comment too!! :-D oh and don't own Naruto. You don't wanna know what would happen if I did. Itachi and Sasori would both be alive for one**

**Hearts! Capt K**


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata opened the doors to the cafeteria and walked in slowly, Sakura following behind. Her eyes widened at the site. The cafeteria was very large and Sakura could only assume it had once been a gym, from how the walls and windows were set up. There was an obvious divide in the tables and the students. She could only stare in shock at how insane the whole 'clique' thing was. No one was walking in the middle of the two groups, and they all seemed to have their backs to the other side.

"The right side is Sasuke and his brother's group. The left side is Sasori and Gaara." Hinata said, quickly walking to the right. Sakura followed close behind, slightly nervous. "The ones closest to the door are the freshmen and it goes by grade as you walk down."

Sakura glanced down to the other end of the cafeteria and made out a boy with bright red hair on the other side getting hugged by Kitty. He looked confused and Kitty's face wasn't even noticeable with all her hair. The people around them were in shock. It was probably due to her outfit. Sakura suddenly realized her sister looked like a clown, of sort. Her curly light brown hair was messed out into an almost afro with the natural blonde highlights becoming more pronounced. She had a tight white tank top on with bright green suspenders on that clipped onto a pair of wide legged jeans. If she wasn't wearing her normal heels but bright red shoes, Sakura would've yelled at her for being so ridiculous. She suddenly wondered how people would take her appearance. Kitty didn't have bright pink hair and people were looking at her like she was a freak.

"Looks like your sister is already making friends." Hinata said, noticing where Sakura was looking.

"Making friends? They're looking at her like she's insane." Sakura replied. Hinata only laughed.

"Well no one runs up to Sasori and hugs him like that."

"Kitty likes gingers." Sakura replied. She had grown used to seeing her sister act like an idiot around redheads. Hinata laughed again.

"Gingers? Well she's sure gonna love being with Sasori's group."

"Oh, kitty doesn't join cliques. She's always been neutral, being friends with everyone." Hinata gave her a confused look.

"No one in this school is neutral. It usually ends badly for them and they chose a side." She said sadly. Sakura wondered if it had happened to her. "Well, here are my friends." Sakura glanced at the table Hinata had walked them up to. She then pointed out all her friends and introduced them all. Her demeanor had gone back to timid and she outright stuttered when she introduced a blonde boy named Naruto. Sakura mentally tried to memorize all their names. Ino, Neji, Tenten, Chouji, Sai, Naruto, Kiba. "Oh and that's Sasuke."

Sakura looked and where Hinata had indicated with her head and saw a raven haired boy staring gloomily at her. She fidgeted and starting going over what she was wearing. She felt the need to meet his approval. Regular jeans and a plain red shirt. Nothing that would scream weirdo. 'Not like Kitty' Sakura thought and inwardly flinched at her sister. She was going to have to claim she didn't know her now. Sakura smiled at the group. Naruto jumped up.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki!" he shouted out. "And I'm the best thing in this school."

"Dumbass," the one named Kiba said. Naruto whipped around to glare at him, then laughed. Hinata only smiled and sat next to Kiba. Sakura took the only remaining seat, which was next to Sasuke. The aura coming off him was uncomfortable but she fought to ignore it, not wanting to piss him off.

"So Sakura," the girl named Ino said. "Where'd you move from?"

"The city." She replied sadly. Ino seemed awed.

'That's so cool. I love the city. Every time I visit I don't want to leave. The shopping is so amazing. Oh and all the people. You meet the most interesting people in cities." Boy could she talk. Sakura just smiled. Ino seemed nice. She then realized that said girl had been talking while Sakura had spaced out. "…and we should go shopping this weekend. It'd be a great bonding experience. We can all go, doesn't that sound fun guys?"

"Hell yeah." Tenten said. Hinata nodded while all the guys groaned.

"Ino, we don't like shopping." Sai said. Ino fumed visibly at this. Sakura laughed out loud. At least she wouldn't be the only one with a temper.

"It sounds like fun Ino." Sakura said, distracting the girl from her anger. "And we don't need to have people go that don't want to. More fun for us without killjoys around." Ino squealed and hugged her.

"You and I are gonna be best friends, I can already tell." Sakura just smiled. Suddenly her phone went off. She quickly snatched it out of her purse and saw kitty had texted her. 'There's gingers here!! I LOVE it here!' it read. Sakura smiled and replied 'yeah I saw you attack. Btw you look like a clown today'. She hit send and listened intently to where her sister was, waiting for her reaction. There was an audible scream of 'WHAT?!' and most of the cafeteria looked over to the left hand corner. Sakura tried to stifle her laughter as she too looked over and saw kitty in shock.

"That girl's odd." Sasuke stated then stood up and left. Sakura just stared at him. 'He insulted kitty then left. What an asshole' she seethed inwardly.

"We should probably head to homeroom." Hinata said and most of the group stood up, gathered their things and left. Ino and Hinata waited for Sakura, and they walked away together, talking about everything and nothing.

The day went by pretty smoothly for Sakura. Her new friends were interested in her life before moving there and seemed to want her to feel at home. It was nice. The only down part was her last period when none of them were in her class. It was her French class, and since she had never taken French before she was in remedial. She absolutely hated it. Plus, everyone took Spanish. She had just sat in silence the whole class and took notes when required. Its not that she wanted to, but there was a redhead in her class that kept glaring at her. She was too unnerved to speak once she saw how scary he was.

When she left the building, she saw kitty waiting at the edge of the parking lot for her, smoking a cigarette. Sakura sighed. Kitty only smoked when she was really stressed out. It was the only time Sakura knew that she was upset. She quickly walked over to her.

"Bad day, Kat?" she asked. Kitty just 'hmph'ed and started walking away. Sakura shook her head and followed. "What happened?"

"I met the biggest asshole ever today." She said, her voice even. Sakura couldn't detect any bitterness in her tone. "He's misogynistic and was insanely rude to me. I mean honestly, who cares who I talk to? Its not gonna effect him cuz I'm never talking to that man again. Fucking asshole."

"That bad?" Sakura was shocked. Someone managed to piss kitty off? Always nice, not caring, sweet tempered kitty? This guy must be bad. Kitty just nodded in response, then dropped her cigarette and put it out with her shoe.

"Oh well. Tomorrow's new day. I'm gonna lay out when we get home, wanna join?" there's the kitty Sakura knows. She smiled at her sister, who was waiting for her answer.

"Might as well. It's so sunny out it'd be a waste." Kitty grinned.

"My thoughts exactly. How was your day by the way?"

"Good. I made a bunch of friends."

"Sweet. I love meeting your friends." Sakura glared at her.

"No. not in this school. I don't want you annoying them. You're too weird sometimes." Kitty pouted at her and Sakura looked away. Her sister had mastered the puppy-eyes.

"Fine, fine. I can deal. I'll just play Jimmy Buffet and sing off-key when they're over."

"Don't you dare." Sakura seethed at her. Kitty laughed and ran off, after turning onto their drive way. Sakura took off after her once she heard 'Margaritaville' coming out of her sister's mouth.

Once they got inside, they both quickly changed and headed out to the pool. Kitty slowly dipped in and swam over to a raft, keeping her hair dry. Sakura just jumped in and swam under water to her inner tube. The both lay out in the sun, enjoying the southern weather. Suddenly, Sakura heard a splash and looked up to see kitty in the water and swimming towards the edge, looking pissed.

"Fucking kidding me." She said climbing out. Sakura looked at where she was glaring and saw two guys standing by their hedges, watching them. One was a tall man with skin that looked almost blue. He seemed to be leering at kitty. The other man just looked bored. He had dark brown hair and Sakura realized he was gorgeous. She suddenly became very self conscious and dipped into the water to hide her body, forcing down the blush on her cheeks.

**Boring chapter, in my opinion. But I had to get it out of the way. I hate writing filler stuff. If I didn't care so much about detail, this would be gone. Oh well. Next chaps in a diff POV.**

**Cap't K**


End file.
